


Lost and Found

by Lumelle



Series: Three's Company (In Bed) [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Relationship, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fíli suggested their little arrangement, Tauriel expected to only be sharing Kíli with him. However, as time goes on, she realises she might actually have grown to love both the princes.</p><p>Luckily, her love is returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note** that this fic contains a sexual relationship between two brothers, which is accepted within their culture in the story, as well as an established threesome between the brothers and a third party. There are also some references to disapproval toward the threesome from other people.

Tauriel knew from the beginning that she was lost.

Of course, many would have said she had already given up any claim to dignity or honour she might have once held when she first stood against her king, but that was hardly a matter that concerned her overly much anymore. She had made her decisions, and she stood by her choices, and however much some of her kin might have despised her for them she could and would not take back any of it. Even so, disobeying clear orders or even standing directly against her king was still a different kind of lost cause than what she now faced before her.

An elf only loved once, and for all time. When they first gave their heart and body to another, they were forever bound to their lover, no matter how long either of them lived afterwards. She knew this to be a truth, had learnt this before she was old enough to know what love was, before she had even dreamed of understanding the enormity of it. Sometimes she wondered if she still understood it truly, if the pain in her heart was truly love or some other agony entirely, if something that anguished her so could possibly be worthy of all the songs and stories of love that had brought her so much wonder in her younger years. An elf only loved once, and only one, and any who claimed to do otherwise might as well not have called themselves an elf anymore.

Except she loved Kíli, and Kíli loved another, and she still would not bear to step away.

If they had followed the elven way of thinking, or indeed the dwarven one, she would have been the one cast aside without a doubt. Kíli had already given his body and love to Fíli, after all; how could she even think she might have some claim on him? It was entirely unthinkable of her to make any claim on what was obviously a married dwarf. Dwarves would not have thought any differently, seeing how the two brothers were considered to be soulmates to each other, having been bound to each other since the first time Fíli had stood by his younger brother's cradle. There was no space for her in the equation, in their bed, in their life, and yet somehow, Kíli was willing to make that space for her. And for the sake of Kíli's happiness, Fíli would do the same.

She half expected someone to protest at first, and no doubt there were some grumbles, but Fíli seemed rather intent on having his way. Showing sneakiness that she hadn't expected from such a seemingly straightforward person, he quickly convinced Bilbo of their cause, who in turn made sure Thorin gave them no particular trouble beyond voicing his doubts and then leaving them to settle things for themselves. And when the king had no protest, those who would openly try to oppose the two princes were few and far between. She held no illusions about her popularity among dwarves, of course, knew that outside the slowly warming Company she was only tolerated at best, but it was still better than the elven court she had been banished from for her disobedience, or the mortal men she had no place with.

Whenever she felt truly out of place, there was Kíli grasping her hand, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb, whispering words of love and devotion and want as he sought to tell her just how much he wanted her in the mountain with him. And beside him was Fíli, a silent shadow that seemed ever present, and for all that he did not join in on Kíli's reassurances he also never contradicted his words.

The day Kíli was declared fully recovered he all but burst into the rooms they had come to share, the beaming smile on his face telling them before any words were exchanged just how his meeting with the healers had gone. Tauriel had expected the news, having kept a careful eye on his slowly healing injuries herself, but even so she found herself swept away with Kíli's joy as he grasped her by the waist and easily lifted her lighter form up, spinning around with her in his arms.

"Seems like you got good news," Fíli teased, but he was grinning as well, and as Kíli finally set Tauriel down Fíli was already there, drawing his brother into an embrace next. Tauriel found herself smiling as she saw them in each other's arms, feeling warm at the sight of Kíli sharing in such obvious love, even if it wasn't from her.

Then she realised what this meant, and was taken over by what could only be called dread.

They had agreed, without truly saying as much, that any steps forward in their physical relationship would have to wait until Kíli had recovered, not wanting to put any undue stress on his wounds. They had not discussed it as such, had never truly found the words for it, but the touches and gazes and few murmured assurances had made it clear in all of their minds that this would be the day when they truly shared their love. Yet now that Kíli was all better, and by all estimates rather eager to make good of their plans, Tauriel found herself quite unsure of what to expect.

If it had only been Kíli, she would not have hesitated. For all that she was untouched by anyone else, she was not ignorant, had been given enough of an education in these matters to know what to expect and how she might expect to react to it. She would have welcomed his touch, in whatever form he wished to bring it to her, and she was certain he would have been glad to give it to her.

Except it wasn't just Kíli. It would never be just Kíli, not truly, because she and Fíli had agreed to share him in every aspect, this included.

To her surprise Fíli was the one who first suggested that he step aside. For all that he had agreed to the arrangement, he reasoned, it was still Kíli and Tauriel who wished to affirm their love in this fashion and not him. He had already shared all of himself with his brother, Fíli reminded them, not a boast or a sting at Tauriel but a simple statement; he could wait until they had found each other's embrace and grown familiar with it before making his claim to Kíli once again, or even invading their moment with his presence. Kíli would have none of that, though, insisting on Fíli being there with them, and in Fíli's eyes Tauriel saw the same fond resignation she herself felt whenever Kíli truly insisted on something. There was no way for her to tell him no when he truly wanted something, and she could see the same was true for Fíli.

After this Kíli seemed to realise it was not only Fíli he had to convince, and turned to her as well, asking if she had a problem with Fíli being there for their first joining. He was completely sincere, she could see that, heard in his voice that if she as much as hesitated, he would have changed his mind and asked Fíli to give them their privacy. She should have protested, truly, should have remembered that it was utterly unseemly for an elf to be so open in their touches. This was to be their first union, their marriage as much as that were possible, and for all that she had no shame in her love for him it should have been between them and Eru alone, and no others. And yet she found that she could not say that, could not ask Fíli to be cast aside even for this one night, not if he did not wish to be elsewhere. They had agreed to share Kíli, after all, and that meant sharing their love, even in this aspect, however foreign it seemed to her.

She was nervous, of course, as they made for the bed, as there was no way even the best knowledge could substitute for actual experience in such matters, not when she did not truly know how it would all feel. She had imagined his touches before, of course, had even allowed herself a questing touch or two to accompany such imaginings, but that was nothing to the sensation of his burning eyes on her as she took off her clothes piece by piece, until she was left completely bare. He was naked as well, now, a sight that was not entirely new to her after living in the same quarters with them ever since the battle, but there was a new undercurrent to the sight now that she knew what it signified, saw the look of lust and desire in his bright eyes. And in the background was Fíli, always Fíli, his eyes heavy on the two of them even as Kíli drew closer to her, his hands reaching to run along her skin.

His touch was fire and steel and burning pain on her skin, the broad, rough hands strangely foreign as he ran them along her breasts and sides and hips. He had touched her before, though not to this extent, his hands should have been familiar to her, yet it seemed she had never been touched quite like that, not by anyone. He was gentle yet insistent as he pushed her to the bed, rather simple in its furnishings yet more than large enough to hold all three of them, and the soft furs and blankets underneath her back seemed almost suffocating as he climbed on top of her and closed his mouth over hers with an insistence that was entirely new.

She knew he had never taken a female lover before, or indeed any lover besides Fíli, so they were evenly matched in that all their knowledge of the finer points of the matter was theoretical only. He seemed eager to remedy this state of affairs, though, attacking her body with caressing hands and a teasing mouth, the rough texture of his stubble against the soft skin of her thighs making her moan out even before his mouth found its target. Whoever had instructed him had done a good job of it, his touches inexperienced but clearly knowing where they were headed, and as he slipped a tongue between her folds to taste her juices she sank a hand in his hair and completely forgot they weren't alone, all her thoughts centred on him and the pleasure he was giving her.

Kíli was as thorough in his passion for her as he was in anything he found worth pursuing, gentle even in his insistence, and as he finally pushed his way into her there was none of the pain she might have feared, nothing but the briefest of discomforts that soon gave way to a desire so deep she had not thought it possible. He spoke almost the entire time, and really it should not have surprised her, his lips forming words against her skin even as he pressed kisses all over her chest and breasts, marking what seemed like every last freckle on her skin with his lips and claiming them to be his stars. His body was quite the wrong shape, she found herself thinking in a daze, too short to reach up to kiss her as he moved within her and wide enough to push her legs quite far apart as he moved up close, but he was perfect for her, perfect in her, and as she sobbed in her pleasure she wasn't even sure if the words she thought she whispered held any coherence to them at all. He seemed to understand her well enough, though, murmuring his devotion to her as she hoped she was swearing her own to him, and as he found his peak within her she knew without a doubt that theirs was a full union by the ways of her people, their love shared in touch and in word and in soul.

As her senses returned to her she gazed to the side, saw the evidence of Fíli's pleasure on his own thighs as he watched them with hooded eyes and his softening cock still in his hand, and Tauriel realised in a daze that he had spent himself while watching them together and did not even pretend to hide it. It should have felt shameful, the thought that someone had witnessed their most private of moments and taken it to his own fulfilment, yet with the heat of Kíli's body still resting against hers it felt only like the most natural thing she could have imagined.

There were kisses afterwards, once they were all cleaned up and lying in bed, kisses and caresses from Kíli to them both, and as he dozed off and Tauriel curled up against him for a moment of rest she could hear the breathing of two dwarves right next to her.

That night set the tone for many more to follow, that of Kíli being the centre of it all, a place he seemed to take to so naturally that it was hard indeed for Tauriel to even imagine that this wasn't precisely as they had been made to be, that this wasn't the exact design they had been formed for ever since their coming to this world. It felt right, somehow, for Fíli to be there whenever Kíli showed his love to her, for her to lie beside them as she watched them move together. She had expected to balk at that, too, had thought she could not bear to see him with another, yet somehow all she could find in her heart as she saw the two brothers come together was warmth and joy as he saw Kíli so fulfilled. It was obvious he loved Fíli with all his heart, as obvious as the love he held for her, and for all that she should have wanted him only for herself she could not begrudge him the happiness that was so clear in his eyes whenever he was near Fíli. Perhaps it wasn't her hands touching him, not always, it wasn't her kisses and caresses that made him sigh or even her body that he found his pleasure in, but she couldn't help but feel that this was right nevertheless, because this was what was meant for Kíli.

The first time Kíli asked Tauriel and Fíli to kiss each other she was surprised, startled even. Somehow she had not ever considered that might be part of it, had not thought they could come together as anything but the two sides of Kíli. He was their connection, the hinge between two entirely separate pieces, and she hadn't thought there could be anything between them that wasn't him.

Fíli's kiss was different from Kíli's, less openly eager and more measured, yet she found herself sighing in it anyway as he drew her close, and afterwards they saw Kíli smiling at them both.

Their joinings became less clearly defined after that, less divided into the times she touched Kíli and the times Fíli touched him instead. He loved them both in equal measure, and now they dared to draw even nearer, did not stay at a distance for fear of interrupting a moment that did not have space for them at this time. It was almost frighteningly easy, somehow, to go near as Kíli asked her to do so, to kiss him and caress him even as she heard and felt the movements of Fíli pleasuring him so very close to her. It was equally easy, for all that it shouldn't have been, for her to see him locked in a kiss above her as he rocked into her, to feel a different pair of hands on her breasts as Kíli was busy further down her long body.

The first time Fíli touched her without Kíli asking either one of them to do so, Kíli wasn't even there. Kíli was out hunting with a few other dwarves, and usually one or both of them would have gone with the hunting party, but this time Fíli was held back by his duties and Tauriel had promised to aid Óin in preparing for an epidemic that seemed to threaten to spread through Erebor as their second winter in the mountain grew colder by the day. Except the hunting trip had drawn long, longer than it should have been, and both of them were more afraid than they could have possibly born to state aloud.

Tauriel was sitting before the fire in their rooms, staring unseen into the flames, as Fíli sat down beside her. They did not exchange much in the way of words, knew that reassurances would have been futile when their fears were shared, when the only one who could have brought them relief was out in the cold and neither of them could bring him home with their wishes. She didn't question him as he drew close, though, thought she knew what he was thinking. She was a piece of Kíli, after all, just as he was, and if they stayed close to each other they might find some semblance of closeness with Kíli as well.

As his arm reached around her, she said nothing, only leaned closer to him and set a hand on his knee. She also didn't say anything as his hand slipped lower, brushing against skin as questing fingers travelled under the hem of her tunic. All her questions were clear enough in the gaze she gave him, questions and wishes and the desire for some comfort, some promise that the one they loved would return. He wasn't Kíli, but he was half of him, and if he could give her that she could in turn give him her half of their raven prince.

His hands burned on her skin, but it was a welcome heat, and as his calloused fingers caressed her sides she forgot about her fear for an all too brief moment.

That first time their touches were hasty and fumbling, seeking to comfort and reassure for all that they could offer no true promises, and afterwards they clung to each other like seeking salvation, breathing each other's air as sweat cooled on their skin and the smell of their pleasure hung heavy in the air. It wasn't one of her best times, not by far, but it was what they both needed in that moment, and as Kíli's group finally returned the next day battered by snow and cold but whole and hearty nevertheless they stood side by side to welcome their beloved back into the mountain.

It wasn't long after that desperate night that Fíli first drew her all to himself while Kíli watched them, applying all too expertly all the touches he had seen his brother use to make her shiver and moan. She returned the favour, of course, having seen and heard the ways Kíli teased him to the fullest, and was rewarded by a hungry look in his eyes that made her shiver with its intensity. As in everything else, the brothers were similar yet different in the way they loved her as well. Fíli teased her gently beforehand just as Kíli did, seemed to share his fondness for pressing endless kisses on her skin as he toyed with her core, but where Kíli's movements once he sank inside her tended to be all eagerness and an exhilarated rush to race her to her peak, Fíli contrasted him with a steady rhythm and hard thrusts that left her shaking and moaning. He was shaking as well as he caressed her afterwards, his lips trembling against her skin as he pressed kisses to her breasts while he withdrew himself from her depths, and the look of utter contentment in Kíli's eyes as he beamed at them both was nearly enough to shatter Tauriel into pieces.

She had not thought she could ever love another as she did Kíli, and truly, she was not sure she ever would. Her love for Fíli was different, if subtly so, but as time passed she came to realise that didn't need to mean it was any less strong or meaningful. The love she shared with Kíli was much like his touches as they were in bed, bursting to full strength in the blink of an eye and burning brightly ever since. The flame that had been kindled between her and Fíli was also like the way they shared touches, stoked into life from the ember that was their shared love for Kíli, yet growing into a steady burn that filled every bit of her with warmth, less exuberant yet just as undeniable. She loved them both, truly she did, and yet she didn't understand the true extent of it until the day Fíli asked them both to marry him.

It had been a long time in coming, she had known that. From the first time they discussed Kíli, Fíli had always made it clear he intended to make Kíli his wedded spouse, to have him stand beside him as an equal the day he ascended to the throne. Tauriel had never questioned it, had never even thought to do so. It was not her place to get between them, she didn't even want to try, not when she knew they had waited so long to share their love in the books of law as well as their ordinary days. In the books of history Kíli would be marked down as the prince consort of Fíli, King Under the Mountain, and Tauriel would not have dreamed of saying otherwise. It was only the right thing to do, after all, the positions they had been prepared for all their lives, and it was already quite enough that they allowed her to stand in the shadow of those powerful words. It didn't matter to her, either way. Those dwarves who accepted her did so without any legal binding, and those who opposed her would not change their minds over a document of any kind. Her love was known to her and to Eru, and as an elf, she knew that to be enough.

So when Fíli spoke to them both at once, told them he wished to have their marriage ceremony at last and have them both tied to him as his own, it was with great surprise that Tauriel realised this did not feel strange at all. It should have been so, it was unlike anything that she had ever been taught to accept at right, and yet it only seemed a natural conclusion to what was already their reality. Why would she have refused, anyway? She was as bound to him as she was to Kíli, had shared touches and vows of love with them both, and even if all her kin had denied it she knew she was already both of their wife.

He asked them both, and they both said yes, and not too long after she stood tall beside the two princes in front of the King Under the Mountain. Their marriage was celebrated as was only right for a royal union, with the entire mountain taking part in the feast for all that some of them would have preferred her to be gone, and as Thorin pressed a fine golden circlet onto her head his eyes were old but crinkled with a smile as he welcomed her as a princess of Durin's house.

She danced with her princes for what seemed like the entire night, shared drinks and received congratulations and made nice with guests as much as either of them, and as they finally retired to their rooms there were two new braids in her hair and two pairs of hands disrobing her in their eagerness to show her just how much she was desired and loved. Tauriel knew she was lost in every way, knew she had made a place for herself where there shouldn't have been one and claimed two hearts that might have well been complete without her touches, but Kíli's heated whispers warmed her all the way to her bones and Fíli's hair was pure gold in the candlelight as the two drifted off to sleep in her arms, and if this wasn't how she was supposed to be she could not imagine why she had been made to fit here so perfectly.

She wore two braids in her hair as she rose the next morning and faced the world again, and they were still in her hair as she sat before Óin a few years later, listening to the news he wanted to share. She had come to the princes' bed untouched but not ignorant, knew how seed would take root and knew of the precautions they had never taken. She knew she could not name the father of the life growing within her, could not point to the one whose child was growing underneath her heart, and for all that this should have left her horrified at her situation, had she been an elf of any honour and dignity, all she found in her heart was unbridled joy and hope.

An elf only loved once, and for all time.

If her one love was twofold, surely it was only the stronger for it.


End file.
